German Sparkle Party!
by diamondlovesyaoi6697
Summary: Germany and Austria are tired of working all the time and a little fairy decides to help them out. The fairy gives them the opportunity to have any kind of party they want and Germany and Austria decide to have a German Sparkle Party! Humor and crack R


**Pairing:**** …Um…Multiple pairings.  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia or its characters.  
*looks at the time between this fanfic and the last one I wrote* OH MAH GAWD! ALMOST TWO MONTHS? ! *weeps* D:  
I'm sorry that I didn't write anything sooner…but school – it's always because of school. -_- BJC Coursework, BJC MOCK Exams, ARGH! *le sigh*  
But, all of that's over and done with, so I have a break to relax! :3  
****Bambii:**** But we have the **_**actual**_** BJC Exams next month.  
****Diamond:**** Fuck (-_-||| )  
Anyway, this fanfic is about a GERMAN SPARKLE PAR-TAY! :D WOOT!  
I…I don't know how this fic ended up like this. It's all…**_**cracky**_** and….weird…I guess? Maybe, maybe not…  
There's a bit of humor thrown in there if you squint **_**really **_**hard.  
Some smex is involved, even though this fanfic wasn't supposed have smex in it. It just…sorta…happened. ._.  
But! The smex is different…because it's not descriptive…AT ALL :D  
I normally write smut and very, very, very, very, **_**very**_** detailed sex scenes…but…*trails off* Like I said before, this fic wasn't supposed to have sex in it. *shrugs*  
I had fun writing this, but I'm starting to doubt that this fanfiction is any good :( Oh, well…  
****RANDOM FACT:****My birthday was last week! And Bambii's was three days before mines! Seriously, why are our birthdays so close to each other? :|  
Anyway, so now I'm 15! People tell me I'm old… -_-  
*looks at Author's Note* O_O Holy crap! It's soooo long!  
*high-pitched voice in the background* That's what **_**he**_** said! :D  
Um…okay? .-.  
****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
****Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Germany sat down at his desk in his office, quickly becoming engrossed in the copious amount of paperwork arranged in neat piles. He clicked his pen with irritation; clicking the top of pens was a habit he has had for years – a habit he had yet to beat. Germany was tired – tired of paperwork, tired of his Boss trying to get him to break his alliance with Italy because the pitiful Italian nation was cowardly and worthless, tired of _everything_. He just wanted a break from his stressful lifestyle. Little that he knew that something _magical_ was going to permit him the opportunity to relieve his stress…

Meanwhile, Austria was in the kitchen of the house he shared with Germany and Prussia, preparing a famous and traditional Viennese strudel, Apfelstrudel. Austria was humming jovially to himself as he kneaded the dough, shaping and squeezing the confectionary concoction until it was a thin, elastic dough. The process is normally difficult and takes a large amount of time and practice to master, but Austria has been the only one cooking and baking in that house to feed the egotistical albino and the workaholic German, along with himself, of course. He had enough practice.

After rolling the dough to the desired thickness, Austria filled the pastry with the warm apple filling he made not too long before. He rolled up and the pastry and put it in the oven, sighing as fatigue washed over him. Austria was exhausted and weary, much like Germany who was drowning in paperwork in the next room. He wanted to abate his burdensome lifestyle, he wanted to _rest._ Engaging in cooking, baking, doing household chores, _and _his own amount of paperwork was _irksome. _However, in Austria's case, he wasn't as stressful as Germany because Germany had Italy to deal with. _Poor guy…_

A certain someone who also abided in that household, however, was feeling no stress at all – no added weight to his life, no strain, _nothing._ That 'certain someone' was Prussia. The poor sap wasn't even a nation anymore. He had no paperwork and no bothersome 'brothers' to take care of. Prussia spent his time by feeding the small, little canary that was always propped upon his shoulders and by blatantly declaring how utterly 'awesome' he was.

"YO! Specs! Something smells good!"

Austria's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the boisterous tone of Prussia that resonated through the lengthy hallways of the house. Prussia repeatedly made his hand come in contact with the wall, trying his absolute best to make his entrance as noisy and grand as possible.

"PRUSSIA! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M WORKING!" Germany roared irritably from his working space in the other room.

"Your work is un-awesome anyway! Unlike my super, awesome self!" the albino retorted, gathering his wits about him in an attempt to annoy his brother.

He took a detour in his pursuit to the kitchen, maneuvering his way to the room Germany was in.

"Oh, poor West. Work got ya down, hmmm? Oh! Is that a strand of grey hair I see? How pitiful, West! I never knew you'd let yourself go like this! What a crying shame," Prussia feigned innocence that was heavily laced with mockery and taunt. He pulled on a strand of gold hair repeatedly, smirking as he watched the German grit his teeth in anger. Germany balled his fist and launched them in the attempt to strike Prussia and get him to shut up, but, unfortunately, years of difficult battles and wars the albino took part in shone through as Prussia expertly dodged the incoming fist with little effort.

"Kesesesesese! Ya think ya could beat me, West? The awesome _me_? Get real, Dummkopf!"

And with those words, the Prussian took his leave with determination to annoy some other loner. That loner was Austria as far as Prussia was concerned.

After checking the Apfelstrudel, Austria decided to rest his sore legs and sat down on the comfortable couch in the living room. He closed his eyes for a bit, sighing deeply through his nose and letting his frayed nerves unwind and relax. Prussia kept his footsteps light and soundless as his crimson orbs stayed locked on his victim. Prussia crept up behind Austria, whose guard was down, and swiftly removed the other's glasses.

Instinctively, Austria was on the floor on his hands and knees, patting the floor blindly whilst appearing legitimately panic-stricken.

"M-my glasses! I can't see without my glasses! Where are they? ! Where did they go? My glasses!" Austria exclaimed as he kept patting the floor, desperately searching for his beloved and treasured spectacles through his blurred vision. Just then, the Austrian heard a familiar snicker and automatically flushed with embarrassment.

"P-Prussia! Give them back! You know I can't see a thing without them!" Austria ordered angrily, growing even wearier as Prussia's childish games added an extra unneeded weight on his shoulders.

"Kesesesesesese! Not unless you agree to let me do one thing first!" Prussia bargained which caused Austria to sigh – nothing good ever came out of Prussia's bargains; _never have, never will._

"Fine! What is it, anyway? !" Austria barked, part of which resulted from irritation and the sheer fact that he was wrapped right around Prussia's fingers. _The clever bastard_…

"I wanna touch your mole! Lemme do it!" Prussia demanded excitedly, his interest in Austria's erogenous zone practically poured off of his body as his smile widened with each passing second.

"N-nein! Absolutely not!" Austria blushed as he remembered the feelings his body was exposed to when Germany's thumb accidentally grazed it. _Don't wonder why Germany's thumb was even near Austria's face. That's a whole other story in itself. _

Prussia's eyes darkened drastically with mischief and he smiled at Austria's defiance.

"Oh~? Well, then I'll just have to break these glasses and leave you wandering around on the floor and whining about not having your precious glasses like Velma from Scooby-Doo."

"ACK! You wouldn't!"

"Ja…I would! Make up ya mind, Austria! You know how impatient I can be~."

"Prussia-!"

"The awesome Prussia's gonna break the glasses in 3…..2….1- OW!"

Prussia's actions were interrupted by Germany's hard fist coming in contact with his temple, causing the albino's eyes to become unfocused for a brief second from the impact.

"Leave him alone! And give him back his glasses! You know how mortified he gets when he doesn't have them on!" Germany barked irritably at Prussia who reluctantly obeyed because he was at the German's mercy.

"Tch! Fine! You guys are too boring for my awesome self to be around anyway!"

Prussia gave Austria back his beloved eyeglasses and slowly strolled into the other room, occasionally petting the small, yellow bird that was chirping whilst propped upon his shoulders.

"D-danke, Deutschland. If you hadn't intervened, then Prussia would have had his way and….touch…._it_," Austria muttered, still embarrassed about the whole scenario that had not too long occurred.

"Ja. We wouldn't want you to become a writhing, moaning mess now, don't we?" Germany taunted half-heartedly, chuckling as Austria's face blossomed to a shade of bright red.

"I'm just messing around. Check the Apfelstrudel, will you? It smells good, by the way," Germany said, smiling when he saw Austria's face light up from the compliment.

"Oh! It smells like it's done!" the Austrian cheered enthusiastically, uncharacteristically trotting to the kitchen.

_I don't think that nothing can ever overcome his passion for baking_, Germany thought as he watched Austria remove the pastry from the oven.

"I WANT PIECE!" Prussia boomed from the other room, making his presence known by his loud, demanding tone as he entered the kitchen.

With a sigh, Austria began to cut slices of the Apfelstrudel for the three of them, quickly garnishing them with powdered sugar. All three ate in silence – except for Prussia who kept talking about how he could've made the pastry even more _awesomer_. Austria and Germany began to get annoyed because Prussia just _wouldn't stop talking_. So, they threatened to take his slice of the pastry away from him – then he became quiet. _For once…_

* * *

After eating, Germany and Austria began to indulge themselves in work – even though they didn't want to. Germany was clicking his pen again and Austria was pulling on Mariazell, his hair curl – they were habits they both did when they were frustrated. Germany decided to take a much-needed break. He went to sit in the living room where, apparently, Austria was doing the same thing.

"Work stressing you out?" Germany asked Austria, although he already knew the answer.

"Ja. Sie?"

"Ja."

They sighed simultaneously and sat in silence for a while until they heard a loud thrashing from the door.

"It's probably Prussia. Let's just ignore him," Germany muttered quietly. _But Prussia was in the other room._

"Argh! I'm making all of this noise and they still ignore me? ! Fuck this. I'm going through the window!" a tiny voice muttered irritably.

To both Germany and Austria's surprise, a tiny, female fairy with dark caramel skin and black hair flew through the window with a forced smile on her face.

"Are you tired? Work's got you stressed out? Well, I have the solution for you! WAIT. Why the fuck am I making this sound like an infomercial? ! Ahem. I'll try that again," the tiny fairy said as he flew back out of the window. A few seconds later, she returned.

"Yo."

"Um…would you happen to be a fairy?" Austria asked cautiously, not believing what his eyes were seeing and sending questionable glances in Germany's direction.

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean, come on! I have the fairy wings, the wand, the pixie dust, and my body is less than seven inches! I thought it was obvious," the fairy said, crossing her tiny arms with a defiant stance as she hovered in the air.

"I-it's just r-rare to see-"

"Are you one of…England's…imaginary friends?" Germany asked, sending an apologetic glance at Austria for rudely cutting him off. Austria didn't mind though.

"Tch! No. He's too far past the 'crazy line' for me to hang around him! What the hell is a 'Flying Mint Bunny' anyway? !"

"Ja. That's true. So who are you?" Germany inquired curiously as he eyed the fairy with suspicion.

"Hehe! I'll give you a hint. I'm the one who wro- I mean, can control this entire story~!" the fairy whispered with a smile on her face.

"Oh! So you're-!"

"If you say it, I'll beat you with my wand! Got it? !"

"Whatever. What's your purpose here?"

Germany was the one asking all of the questions. Austria was still flabbergasted by his seeing an actual fairy.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Ahem. You guys want a break from work, right?" the fairy asked.

"Ja!" Germany and Austria replied simultaneously.

"Well, I'm here to make sure you have a party. Any kind of party you'd like to have."

"Really? ! Wait. But we still have work to complete," Austria muttered depressingly, hanging his head down and sniffling.

"Didn't I fuckin' ask if you wanted a break from work? ! Jeez!"

_This fairy was very irritable._

Prussia came in at that moment and saw the fairy hovering in the air, unfazed at the sight before his eyes.

"Oh, it's a fairy," Prussia murmured indifferently as he walked towards the pixie. When he got close, Prussia took the yellow bird off of his shoulder and placed it on the fairy's wing.

"ARGH! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY WING! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY WING!" the fairy cried.

"I know," was all Prussia said.

"You little fucker," the fairy seethed. She moved from under the weight of the bird and turned her wand into a gun, slowly aiming it at the yellow bird's head.

"I'll kill it. If you don't want me to pull the trigger, then I suggest that you sit your albino ass next to Germany and shut the hell up," the fairy said, fuming and cocking the gun in her hands.

_This fairy was short-tempered._

"OKAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! !" Prussia cried.

"SHUT UP AND SIT NEXT TO GERMANY OR I'LL BLOW IT'S BRAINS OUT! !"

Prussia immediately sat next to Germany and kept quiet, just like the fairy asked. The fairy turned the gun back into a wand and used her pixie dust to drift the bird through the air and onto Prussia's shoulder. Prussia heaved a big sigh and began to affectionately pet the bird on his shoulders whilst glaring daggers at the fairy.

"Oh~? Is that attitude, Prussia?" the fairy asked, turning her wand back into a gun and aiming it at the bird again.

"NO!"

"Glad to hear it," the fairy said with a smile as she turned the gun back into a wand once more.

"As I was saying, we have work to complete, so we can't have this party," Austria spoke, averting everyone's attention to him. The fairy sighed.

"I'll say this again. I'm here to make sure you have a party and a break from work."

"But-!"

"Come with me," the fairy muttered anything but nicely, ushering the trio to follow her as he flew to Germany's work space in the other room.

"Now, repeat what you were saying about why you can't have a party," the fairy demanded.

"We have too much work to do," Germany answered for Austria.

"Kesesesesese! _You guys_ have too much work to do! I, on the other hand-"

"Pin ya lips, albino!" the fairy roared and casted a warning glance at Prussia, "Say it again, Germany."

"We have too much work to do," Germany repeated.

The fairy snapped her fingers and the messy work pile cluttered on Germany's desk was organized and completed.

"See! Work's done!" the fairy said, "now you have no excuse."

"Is it the same for my work too?" Austria inquired.

"Yes, Beethoven-For-Brains. Your work's covered, too."

"'Beethoven-For-Brains'? You're one snappy little fairy," Austria muttered irritably, his eyebrow twitching and furrowing in annoyance. The fairy snapped her fingers again and a large amount of added work piled on the table and floor of Austria's work space.

"Oops," the fairy muttered sarcastically, "I wonder how that got there."

"Please forgive me for calling you snappy," Austria said as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Glad we understand each other," the fairy murmured with a smile as she snapped her fingers and the work were completed once more.

"Anyway! What type of party do you wanna have?" the fairy asked, quirking an eyebrow as she heard Germany and Austria gasp happily.

"A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!" they cried.

"Fuckin' losers," the fairy muttered dryly. Her wand glowed and pixie dust drifted around her. Suddenly, a copious amount of necessary materials to throw a party were in neat piles on the floor.

"There ya go. Supplies for your 'sparkle party' or whatever the shit is," the fairy muttered as she flew and sat comfortably on the handle of a wooden chair not too far away.

"You're not going to help?" Germany asked.

"What the fuck? ! This isn't _my_ party, it's _yours_. Do I look like a fuckin' maid to you? !" the fairy roared bitterly.

"Oh! And by the way, I need to let you guys in on a few things that's gonna happen from here on in," the fairy stated, motioning the triad to crowd around her. Once they all gave her their undivided attention, she began to speak.

"Firstly, when you guys have the party, Germany, Austria and maybe other characters may or may not be OOC at some point. Secondly, every time the 'fourth wall' is broken because of something someone said, a tiny, white mouse will try to fix it or harm the person that broke it. Also, the mouse can talk. For example: 'They'll be OOC because that's how the fan-fiction author wrote it!'"

Suddenly, a tiny white mouse came running in the room looking panic-stricken.

"The fourth wall! ! Oh no! I gotta fix it! Where's my cement and blocks? ! The fourth wall! Hang in there!" the mouse cried with tears falling down its cheeks.

"Um…why?" Prussia asked, cocking a white brow and staring blankly as the fairy used her wand to get rid of the mouse.

"I have no idea," the fairy replied aloofly, "Anyway…And thirdly, I'll still be here."

"Awww! Why? !" Prussia asked using a tone filled with distress and affliction.

"'Cause I wanna be! And…to make sure the party doesn't get out of hand. If it does, I'll blow the whole place up. So be careful. I get irritated easily."

"We've already deduced that," Germany muttered dryly.

"Alright. Enough chit-chat. GET TO WORK!"

* * *

The fairy sat down on the handle of a chair with a small cup of juice in her hands, inattentively watching the nations transform their house for the party. Because she was not paying attention, she didn't realize that the nations were finished decorating the house.

"FAIRY! WE'RE DONE!" Prussia bellowed to the fairy, even though he was less than two feet away from her. The fairy growled in irritation, her tiny ears ringing because of the albino's blatant tone.

"I need to fuckin' tape your mouth shut. I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU DON'T NEED TO FUCKIN' YELL!" the fairy boomed in anger. Prussia scoffed and crossed his arms. Deciding to ignore the albino now, the fairy took a good look at the place. She gaped:

In every corner of the ceiling, there were surround-sound speakers. Prussia installed LED multi-colored club lights on the walls and multicolored laser lights in the ceiling. In a few corners of the floor, Prussia used blue laser lights and placed a few mirrors around the room to reflect the lights. The albino positioned a disco dance floor in the middle of the room. Germany used a black polythene fabric on the walls and around the doors to make the room darker and he asked the fairy to temporarily hold all of the furniture in the room in a storage house. The room they were using was very spacious. Germany applied spray adhesive on the black polythene fabric and adorned it with multi-colored sparkles. Austria was in the kitchen preparing food for the party.

Even though none of the LED lights were on, the fairy was still shocked with the amount of effort the nations poured in to make their party a success.

"Anyway, we're done. Time for the awesome Prussia to get ready!" the albino cheered as he left the room.

"Ja. We're all going to get ready. Fairy, can you call of the nations and invite them here, please?" Germany asked.

"I told ya, didn't I? I ain't nobody's fuckin' maid!"

"Why you little-!"

"Say another word and I'll blow this whole place up. I swear."

"Tch! Fine. I'll call them myself," Germany spat through his gritted teeth.

"You have no choice but to," the fairy muttered nonchalantly, turning away from the German to massage a spot on her arm. Germany scoffed and sat in a nearby chair, grabbing the phone and his address book. _Yes, address book._

"If you make any noise around my head, I'll break your arm," the fairy warned.

Germany ignored the warning made by the fairy and decided to call America first.

America answered the phone after three rings.

"Yo! Hero speaking!" America cheered enthusiastically through the speaker.

"Hallo, America."

"Oh, Germany? Is there something you ne-I WON'T BECOME A NAZI!" the American bellowed through the phone.

"I called to find out if you wanted to come to our party," Germany stated, ignoring what America said.

"A PARTY? ! SWEET! I'll totally come, dude!"

"Well, can you be so kind as to inform the rest of the world, please?" Germany asked. America spreads news quicker than wildfire.

"No prob! Wait, let me ask England. He's right next to me."

'_Right next to me'? Um…why?_ Germany thought to himself.

"Because we fucked last night," America replied, revealing that Germany was indeed thinking out loud. In the background, Germany heard England's voice, but it was laced with sleep. A few seconds went by until America returned.

"He said he'll come! I'll tell the rest of the world, okay Germany? See you there!" America exclaimed before hanging up.

Germany set the phone down onto the hook and went upstairs to his room to get ready.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the three nations were dressed in their desired clothes and they activated all of the electrical appliances.

Kaleidoscopic laser lights illuminated the room, various hues and colors flashing through the darkness that enveloped the area. The dance floor that Prussia had assembled had also glowed multicolored, luminescent lights. Austria had platters lined up on a large party table that were filled with Bratwurst, Currywursts, Kartoffelsalats, Marzipans, Leberkäses, Dampfnudels, Buchtelns, Topfenstrudels and various types of food from all around the world. For beverage, there were vodka, red wine, sparkling wine, cola, scotch, beer and other types of alcohol in large amounts. Germany arranged simple designer chairs with black upholstery all around the room, arranging them in such a way that the person sitting in it would not be too close to the dance floor. The LED club lights on the wall made the room even more exquisite. If the fairy didn't know better, she would've thought the she was in a night club. She was impressed.

"Nice work, boys! Now that the 'renovating' is over with, gimme mah money," the fairy demanded, holding her hand out expectantly.

"M-money? ! You didn't even help!" Austria exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't have to. Besides, I supplied you with all of the stuff you needed, right? DON'T FUCKIN' THINK IT WAS FREE!"

"You little cheapskate!" Germany roared.

"I _can_ still blow up this place, y'know. We wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste now, would we?" the fairy stated in a mocking tone.

"Fine! How much?" Germany muttered angrily.

"Let's see…one…two…ten thousand dollars," the fairy said aloofly.

"What? !" Germany gawked.

"You heard me. I said ten thousand dollars."

"How could it be that much? !"

"LED lights are _not_ cheap, you fucktard! Oh, and, like, three thousand of the bill is for me."

"Why is three thousand dollars for you only? !"

"Listen up, kid. My time is precious and I wasted almost a whole fuckin' day with you three. You should be glad that I'm _only_ taking three thousand! If I hear at least _one more_ complaint, I'll make it _twenty_ thousand instead of ten. It's your choice."

"G-Germany, let's just give her the money," Austria muttered with a dreary sigh.

"Ja. I agree. Prussia, you cough up some money, too!"

"Awww! Do I have to, West? !" Prussia whined.

"Ja!"

"Tch! This fuckin' fairy is a pain the ass," Prussia muttered under his breath.

"It's fifteen thousand now. All because of that little _statement_ Prussia made under his breath just now," the fairy said indifferently.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany and Austria exclaimed simultaneously.

"ACK! S-sorry," Prussia murmured with a sigh.

The three nations went into their rooms and rifled through their belongings, each finding five thousand dollars to cover their share of the debt. They gave the fairy the money with reluctance, listening to sound of their hearts breaking because they gave away five thousand dollars of their hard-earned money to the devilish pixie.

"Thanks, boys~!" the fairy cheered with a grin on her face, quickly counting the money and using her magic to put it in her bank account.

"Hmm~! Now I can go shopping!" the fairy exclaimed exhilaratingly.

"Y'know, I just realized something and I have to bring it to light. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WEARING? !"

Germany was wearing jet black eyeliner with pink, glittery eye shadow. His lips were adorned with a crimson red, sparkly lipstick and he had a light pink blush on his cheeks. He wore a _tight_, dark blue, sparkly shirt and short pants. He wore heavy-duty boots that were covered in pink sparkles. Austria's hair was in a pony-tail with a pink, sparkly bow that matched his glittery lips. His eye shadow was orange that matched his loose-fitting orange shirt and his black, leather slacks. He was also wearing heavy-duty boots. Prussia…_Oh dear, God…_ Prussia was wearing dark blue, sparkly lipstick that clashed unfavorably with his pale skin. He wore red, sparkly eye shadow and he outlined his eyes heavily with jet black eyeliner. The bird on his shoulder was wearing a sparkly suit. _Yes, even the bird. _He wore a tight, dark brown, sparkly tank top with sparkly, red leggings with green, sparkly suspenders. He also wore sparkly heavy-duty boots. All-in-all, _they looked like fags. _

"Fuckin' pansies," the fairy muttered to herself.

"Wha-! Don't we look good?" Austria asked, surprised.

"GOOD? ! Good, my ass! Go take them off!" the fairy cried.

"Nein! I like what I'm wearing!" Germany yelled defiantly.

"Please…_please_…just go and take that shit off before I hurl up what I ate for breakfast this morning! Oh, God…I'm already getting sick! At least the make-up!" the fairy pleaded.

"No!"

"TAKE. IT. OFF. BEFORE. I. FUCKIN'. CHARGE. YOU. FIVE. THOUSAND. DOLLARS. FOR. TRYING. TO. MAKE. MY. EYEBALLS. MELT. OUT. OF. THEIR. SOCKETS!" the fairy seethed menacingly.

"O-okay! But just the make-up," Prussia bargained.

"I don't care! Just take off somethi_-BLERRRRG_!" the fairy was cut off by her vomit. Luckily, she had a puke-pail there.

"GET OUT BEFORE YOU MAKE ME BLOW MORE CHUNKS!" the fairy screeched.

All three nations ran to their rooms and removed their hideous make-up.

"Aren't ya glad I'm making them take that shit off, fan-fiction readers? Wasn't it horrible to imagine?" the fairy uttered.

"THE FOURTH WALL! ! DEAR GOD, HAVE MERCY! ! THE FOURTH WALL IS CRUMBLING! I-I HAVE TO FIX THIS! I-I-I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN RESOLVE THIS TRAVESTY! OH, THE FOURTH WALL!" the tiny, white mouse cried with more tears falling down its cheeks. The fairy watched the mouse listlessly, turning her wand into a gun.

"Get the fuck outta here," the fairy murmured angrily as she shot at the tiny mouse, making it screech in fear and run away.

After about five minutes, the nations came back out, only to find the fairy sitting in a chair sipping a cup of tea to soothe her stomach. She looked at them and sighed as they entered the room.

"That's better, but ya still look like sissies because of ya clothes," the fairy stated.

"Whatever," the nations muttered simultaneously.

Just then, a crowd of nations entered the room from the front door.

"YO! I'M HERE FOR THE _PAR-TAY!_ GERMANY! I BROUGHT THE WHOLE WORLD WITH ME, DUDE!" America yelled enthusiastically.

"Hallo, America," Germany greeted.

"Duuuuude! What are you wearing? !" America asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Yup, fan-fiction readers. They should've taken off those shitty clothes, too," the fairy muttered.

"THE FOURTH WALL! NOOOOOOOOOO!" the tiny, white mouse came back screaming with more tears. The fairy used her wand and made a very _dangerous_ mouse trap appear and used her pixie dust to move the trap into the direction the mouse was heading.

The mouse stepped on the trap unknowingly and a ticking noise was heard. It was coming from a live bomb. Suddenly, the trap sprung out deadly weapons such as daggers, small axes, and sharp knives from every area. To prevent the mouse from running away, a small hand came up from under a small trap door. Abruptly, all of the weapons moved up and down at a tortuous pace, tearing the mouse to shreds. _Literally. _Just then, the tiny bomb went off and caused a small explosion, burning the remains of the mouse's body.

The explosion earned the attention of all of the people in the room. Everyone looked at the fairy questioningly.

"What? ! The little shit was getting on my nerves," the fairy muttered angrily.

"Bloody goodness! It's a little fairy!" England screeched, smiling brightly.

"Dude, why is there a fairy in your house?" America asked Germany.

"I still don't know, actually," Germany muttered.

All of the nations looked back over to the fairy, only to find England poking her cheeks.

"Stop it, you bastard!" the fairy roared. But England just kept poking…and laughing….and poking. _He just loved fairies…a little too much. _

With a big smile on his face, England pulled on the fairy's wing. A little too forcefully. And a small tear appeared.

"YOU. FUCKIN'. BASTARD!" the fairy seethed in anger, her body glowing with a dark, ominous aura as her eyes held murderous intent.

"Oh, my! You're a feisty little one, aren't ya?" England exclaimed.

"England, I think you should stop. This fairy…isn't….a _normal_ fairy. She'll hurt you."

"Oh, I don't think she's that bad!" England said, still cheerful.

"YOU STILL WANNA POKE MY CHEEKS, YOU LITTLE SHIT?" the fairy asked menacingly, tightly holding a dagger in hand.

"N-no. I'll stop," England replied, distancing himself from the fairy and standing next to America. The fairy muttered under her breath as she used her magic to fix her damaged wing.

"ANYWAY, LET'S PARTY!" America cheered, fist-pumping the air.

* * *

The nations sat down and conversed with one another, deciding to get drunk, or at least a little tipsy, before they went on the dance floor. America's feet were planted by the table that had the food, blindly stuffing his face with German sausages and hamburgers.

England smiled as he helped himself to a pint of wheat beer, quickly swallowing the liquid and sighing as he felt the burn of the alcohol as it travelled down his throat.

_German beer isn't half bad_, England thought to himself as he grabbed another pint of beer.

Prussia came and sat next to the island nation and smirked as he saw England down the liquid like it was nothing.

"England knows how to chug? Let's see if you can beat the awesome me at a chugging competition!" Prussia declared.

"Chugging competition?" England asked as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ja!"

"Um…sure."

"Now, all we need is a judge and two people to hold our funnels and pour the beer." Prussia muttered to himself as he looked around the room but England heard him, nonetheless.

"AMERICA!" England yelled. America looked up from his hamburger, cleaned his hands and mouth with a tissue and made his way over to the island nation.

"Wassup, England?" America asked.

"Go and fetch France, then come back here," England said.

"Okay," America muttered, doing as he was told. About a minute passed until America returned with France.

"I brought France, England," America stated.

"Good. Prussia and I are going to have a chugging contest and we want you two to hold the funnel and pour the beer," England explained.

"Mmkay!"

"Sure. I'm feeling particularly generous today," France said.

"Whatever, Frog," England murmured, scoffing in irritation as he heard France chuckle pompously.

"_My_ Iggy's gonna win!" America cheered.

"You really think that England can beat _me_? ! The awesome _Prussia_? !" Prussia boasted.

"I _know_ that Iggy can beat you," America stated.

"_My_ Prussia can beat _your_ England any day!" France proclaimed.

"'_MY'_? ! I'm not yours!" Prussia dejected.

"B-but we had a fling once…twice…three times! You just kept coming back for more~," France said.

"Anyway! Iggy's gonna win!" America stated.

"Non! Prussia will win!" France interjected.

"How about we make a bet?" America decided.

"Oui!" France agreed.

"If your Prussia wins, then you can do whatever you want to England."

"WHAT? !" England interjected.

"However, if my Iggy wins, then Iggy gets to do whatever he wants to you."

"Okay! It's a bet~," France exclaimed.

_I can do whatever I want to Angleterre? Ohononon~, _France thought to himself.

"Let's start!" America cheered.

"Where are the funnels?" England asked.

"Right here," Prussia replied as he got two large funnels that were attached to wide tubes. He gave England one and got two pitchers of beer.

"Wait! We still need judges!" Prussia screeched.

"America can be the judge," England said.

"Okay," Prussia muttered, "let's do this!"

Prussia and England placed the end of the tube in their mouths and America and France held the funnels in their hands.

"Ready?" America asked, grunting in acknowledgement as Prussia and England nodded.

America and France filled the funnel to the top with beer, shocked when England gulped down the alcohol easily. He and Prussia finished simultaneously and both decided that the person who finished first three times was the winner.

America and France used a bigger funnel and filled it to the brim, watching the two nations swallow the alcohol hastily. England finished first, wiping the back of his lips with his hands and sighing deeply.

"England finished first!" America announced.

"T-that was just luck!" Prussia cried, gaping slightly and England simply grunted.

They began the second round and Prussia won. He also won the fourth round. On the fifth round, England became determined and drank all of his beer in five seconds. For the tie-breaker, they were to chug a barrel of beer. _Yes…a whole barrel. _America and France poured the barrel of beer into the funnel…

And they poured…

And they poured…

And they poured…

England was gulping down the alcohol with no effort. However, Prussia began to falter. Prussia sputtered and choked around the tube and France stopped pouring. After enduring a coughing fit, Prussia watched in awe as England chugged the rest of the barrel of beer, sighing contentedly when he was done.

"HAHAHA! I told you he'd win, dude!" America cheered as he smacked France on his shoulder playfully.

"Mon Dieu!" France shrieked in shock.

"That was awesome!" Prussia cried, "though, not as awesome as me, of course."

"I want more beer," England murmured with a pout.

"They have Scotch," America said.

"Really? ! Now I can get bloody wasted off my ass!" England muttered with a smile.

"France, you are now at England's mercy," America declared, causing the Frenchman to whine pathetically.

"Come to my place tomorrow. I'm going to make you my slave, Frog-face!" England announced.

France groaned wearily and sauntered away slowly.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The fairy sat on the arm of a chair, smacking her lips out of thirst. She could've easily gotten something for her to drink herself, but she was too lazy. She beckoned a male fairy butler.

"Go get me a drink," the fairy ordered.

"What type of drink?" the fairy butler asked kindly.

"Surprise me," she muttered. The fairy butler nodded and disappeared.

"YOU'RE NOT BACK _YET_? !" the fairy roared angrily.

"I was only gone for two seconds," the fairy butler stated, handing the fairy her drink.

"You should've been back in _one_ second," the fairy murmured bitterly, reaching for the drink and taking a sip.

"Mmm~! Chocolate milk~!" the fairy cheered happily.

"You can leave now," the fairy said. The fairy butler bowed and took his leave.

Sipping her _delicious_ chocolate milk slowly, she watched the nations in the room intermingle with one another.

China was sitting next to Russia and the two were arguing about who was the most influential.

"I am more influential!" Russia proclaimed.

"No! I am! I have Chinatowns everywhere! I even have Chinatown in this room!" China shrieked.

"No – Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You have a Chinatown in this room?" Russia asked.

"Yes," China replied.

"Show it to me," Russia demanded.

China nodded and walked over to the wall that had a picture of Austria playing the piano. He removed the picture and used his fist to lightly tap on the wall twice, which caused a trap door to open. The door had a big, red button behind it, which China pressed. Suddenly, it was revealed that the room's 'wall' was actually another trap door that exposed a medium-sized Chinatown.

"Wow," was all Russia muttered.

"Okay. I did _not_ know that was there," Germany said from across the room.

"Of course you didn't," China said, "you weren't supposed to know, ass!"

"I have Chinatown in all of your houses, too!" China cheered.

…

…

…

"Um…what?" Russia asked.

"There's Chinatown in your house, and America's house, and France's house….in everyone's house!"

"I'll demolish my house tomorrow," Russia muttered.

"If you demolish your house and build a new one, I'll just build another Chinatown without your knowing! So, it doesn't make sense," China said.

Russia merely sighed and took a swig of vodka straight from the bottle.

France decided to sit on the couch with a glass of red wine. He crossed his legs gracefully and flipped his hair and he took a long sip from the glass. Suddenly, he stopped drinking.

"Mon Dieu! Author! Please describe my hair more thoroughly!" France screeched.

_Oh, sorry. I'll try that again…_

France turned his head, his wavy and magnificently silky, blond locks bouncing elegantly as it swayed with infinite finesse, enchanting the entire world with its exquisite beauty.

_Was that better?_

"C'est acceptable," France muttered as he took another sip of his wine.

_Okay…_

"THE FOURTH WALL! YOU BASTARD!" the mouse roared as it made its presence known. Its appearance was a tad bit different though. It was a bit taller and had muscles. Also, its voice was deeper and grave.

"Oh! I forgot to tell them that the mouse gets stronger every time it dies…and I killed it before with that altered mouse trap," the fairy murmured to herself.

The mouse balled its fist and attempted to punch France's leg, but his hand got caught in the Frenchman's leg hair. The mouse panicked because he thought his hand was going to be amputated and ran, pulling off a few strands of France's leg hair. The Frenchman wailed in pain and the mouse ran faster and faster around the room. He absconded towards Chinatown, and bolted past China, who instinctively used a wok to kill the mouse out of fear.

The fairy shook her head wearily and took another sip of her chocolate milk.

Concurrently, Canada was sitting in a corner, _alone_. He sighed wearily, running his finger through his hair and taking a sip of his cola.

Korea, who he was sitting next to, stood up and accidentally stepped on his feet.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! Um…you're…you're…you're…you're Bob, right?" Korea asked.

Canada sighed.

"No, I'm Canada," he said.

"Canada? Who's that? I'm pretty sure you're Bob. You look like a Bob," Korea interjected.

"I'm Cana-"

"I'll talk to you some other time, Bob!" Korea cheered as he walked away.

_Oh, Maple…_Canada thought to himself.

At the same time, across the room, England was drinking Scotch and, so far, he drank _fifteen_ glasses.

"AMERICA! !_ -hic- _GET YOUR -_hic-_ BLOODY ASS OVER HERE!" England slurred with light blush on his cheeks.

America had been drinking a few glasses of Scotch too, so he was a bit intoxicated, as well.

"Iggy? Something wrong?" America slurred.

"YES, THERE'S SOMETHING BLOODY WRONG, YOU IDIOT!" England yelled. America stood there, slightly staggering on his own two feet as he waited for England to continue.

"W-WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN WE MAKE LOVE? !" England demanded with tears in his eyes.

"What?" America murmured.

_Oh, right. This is how he gets when he's drunk,_ America thought fleetingly.

"I always look at you," America decided to play along for a while.

"No! You always look at the wall! Are you thinking of someone else when we have sex? !" England demanded with more tears falling down his cheeks.

"No-"

"What am I talking about? !" England asked.

"Um…"

"I feel like listening to a song," England muttered with a small pout.

America nodded to England and got his IPod out of his pocket, briskly shuffling through the tunes, and smiling when he saw England's favorite song. He plugged the earphones into the island nation's ears and blasted the song on full volume.

England perked up in surprise and a wide smile was plastered on his face.

"Lady Marmalade!" England cheered. He sang the first verse quietly to himself, then belted out the chorus.

"_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da,  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya here,  
Mocha chocolata ya ya,  
Creole Lady Marmalade.  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi," _England chanted. Suddenly, Russia appeared with a small smile on his face and England paused the song.

"Oh. So, England became one with France? Then, become one with me, da?" Russia said.

"N-no, Russia. It's just a song," England replied.

"Well, I become one with song, da?" Russia added.

"I don't think that's possible," America said.

"Oh, well. England should still become one with me. Ufufufu!" Russia chuckled as he rested a hand on England's thigh and began to rub it in circles.

"Hey! Hand's off. He's mine," America growled as he smacked Russia's hand away.

"Oh~! Is America challenging me?" Russia asked teasingly.

"I'd hardly say 'challenge'. More like _warned_. Stay away from him. He already became one with me…_more than once," _America warned. England grew bored of the conversation and resumed to listening to his song.

"Well, we'll see who's strong enough to have England," Russia muttered.

"Stronger? Tch! You wish! I'm the Untied Fuckin' States of Fuckin' America, the strongest country in the world. If you even so much as spare a glance towards him, I will rape you so hard, your entire Empire will crumble. And I'll let Belarus have what's left of you," America seethed.

"ACK! Okay! I'll leave!" Russia said as he walked away quickly.

America didn't notice that Hungary and Japan were sitting within their earshot and heard the entire conversation.

"Love triangle? It was a good idea to come to this party, even though I'm suffering from culture shock. Even so, I have no regrets…_anymore_. That _'rape'_ part has claimed my interest and it will make a good story line for my doujinshis," Japan muttered to himself. He turned to Hungary and warmly smiled at her.

"Ms. Hungary, let's discuss more story lines for yaoi doujinshis," Japan said.

"Yes! Okay, the uke could be in jail and he drops the soap. When the uke goes to pick it up, the seme comes and shoves his dick right on in! Hehehehe!" Hungary cheered happily.

"That's good, but we want the story to have a twist. How about the uke drops the soap and when the seme goes to…_ahem…advance_, the uke turns around, pushes the seme onto the floor, and _roughly _has his way with him," Japan said.

"Ooooh! I love variety! That's good, that's good! Let's start drawing it now," Hungary suggested.

"Yes," Japan agreed as he took out sheets of papers, different types of pencils, erasers, and rulers.

Concurrently, Greece was sitting down on the couch across the room, surrounded by his beloved cats.

"Me and my cats need more air-time in the anime," Greece muttered with a sigh, "but anyway, aren't you glad that the author included us in her fan-fiction, hmm schnookums?" Greece asked one of his cats, affectionately petting the feline's had with a smile.

"THE FOURTH WALL! _GRRRR!"_ the mouse appeared again…with even _more_ muscles and his voice got even deeper. The cats hissed and snarled at the rodent. One of the cats pounced, landing on top of the mouse and using its claws to scrape the mouse at the mouse roughly, piercing and boring into the mouse's body continuously until it died.

"A mouse? Good, good. Good little schnookums," Greece praised the cat and petted the top of its head.

…

Russia found himself walking back over to America. America caught sight of him and scowled, standing up to confront the Russian.

"You're here AGAIN? !" America growled.

"Da. But not for England~," Russia purred.

"Then what are you here for?" America asked. The American gasped as he felt a hand conspicuously massaging his ass.

"Why don't you become one with me, America? Hmm? That's what the RusAme fangirls who's reading this story wants," Russia cooed. America slapped Russia's hand and away and glared threateningly. Suddenly, the mouse appeared again, but even _bigger_ this time, with much more biceps and he was punching the floor with his fists as he walked over to Russia.

"THE FOURTH WALL! MOUSE SMASH! MOUSE SMASH! MOUSE SMASH!" the mouse chanted as he kept striking the floor. When the mouse got close to Russia, the Russian crushed the mouse with his right foot, breaking its bones and pulverizing it slowly. The fairy saw the whole altercation from her massaging lounge chair as she nibbled on a few German sausages. She sighed profoundly as she turned her attention back to the sausages she was ingesting.

* * *

"ALRIGHT GUYS! LET'S DANCE!" Germany cheered, smiling widely as he inserted a CD into the DJ controller and pressed _'PLAY'._

_Ja! Is zis a party?_

Every one crowded on the dance floor and moved their bodies along to the beat of the song.

_I like German Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~)_

_I like German Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~)_

Germany, Austria and Prussia sang the lyrics of the song as they moved their bodies and swayed their hips in time with the tune.

_Very German Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~)_

_German German Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~)_

All of the nations had someone they were grinding against, some of them trading their dancing partners with others at several points while the song was playing.

_Do you like to party party?  
Yes, I like to party party_

_Do you like to dancey dance?  
Yes, I wore my party pants_

_Party pants, party pants, party pants  
Party pants  
Party pants, party pants_

Austria sang along and started to dance with Germany but was pulled away by France.

"I would like to borrow him for the moment," France said sweetly with a smile as he pulled Austria closer to his body. Germany merely shrugged and continued dancing.

_I like German Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~)_

_Very Hardcore Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~ Sparkle Party~)_

_German German Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~!)_

_Hardcore Sparkle Party  
(Sparkle Party~, Sparkle Party~)_

Germany belted out the next lines of the song with much enthusiasm.

"_Yes I wore my rubber boots,  
Yes I wore my rubber boots,  
Rubber boots to dancey dance!  
Rubber boots and party pants!" _He sang as he pointed to his heavy duty boots with his index finger.

Germany pulled a hidden string that was attached to the roof, which caused a trap door in the ceiling to open. An ample amount of multicolored sparkles fell from the trap door and onto the nations who all cheered in excitement. They continued to move their feet and body to the beat of the music, until the song suddenly ended, causing the nations to whine and complain.

Germany pushed Estonia to the DJ table and Estonia happily agreed to act as the DJ for the rest of the night. The Baltic nation inserted a CD into the controller and started playing "Drop the Bass" by DJ Raaban along with other Techno and Rave music.

The nations danced for hours, the strong alcohol in their systems fueling their bodies. After dancing, the nations sat down, consuming more alcohol, conversing with one another, and ingesting more food.

"Liet~ I am, like, sooooooo totally wasted right now~," Poland murmured while giggling lushly as he rolled back and forth on the floor.

"_-hic -_ So am I~," Lithuania uttered, giggling as he ran his hands up and down the chair for no reason in particular.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Austria was all over Germany. _Literally._ He was in the German's lap, his hands roaming all over the strong, sturdy body beneath him. Germany always seemed to forget how horny alcohol made the Austrian and was always surprised at how bold the normally-reserved man was. Austria's slender fingers were in his blond locks, feeling and gently massaging the scalp, but before Germany even realized, Austria's fingers were on his crotch, cupping and pressing against the _manly track of land_ underneath.

"Austria?"

"Hmmm?" the Austrian murmured innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Fondling your vital regions~," Germany always forgot how blunt he got, too. Suddenly, Austria slowly unzipped Germany's pants and pulled out the _manly tract of land_ that was hidden beneath the layer of clothing; stroking it slowly and feeling it stiffen in his hand.

"Austria!" Germany roared.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you stop? !" Germany demanded.

"Do you really want me to?" Austria cooed as he stroked the length in his hand at a slightly faster pace with a smug smile on his face. Suddenly, Germany OOCness returned as he chuckled softly.

"Hmmm~. On second thought, I'd rather your lips wrapped around it instead of your hand~."

"Is that a challenge~? I'm more than happy to oblige~," Austria purred.

"How about we take this to the bedroom, hmm?" Germany suggested.

Austria giggled sweetly and grasped Germany's hand, leading down the hallways of the house to get to Germany's room.

* * *

Austria and Germany scrambled to the room, their lips locked and hands fondling every aspect of each other's body. Somehow, the pair ended up on the bed and quickly divested themselves of their clothes. Austria's long legs wrapped around Germany's torso and he gasped loudly as the German's lips found their way to his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

"W-wait! Germany! W-what if P-Prussia comes to interrupt u-us?" Austria asked breathlessly.

"Don't worry. I set up a _unique_ trap that only Prussia could fall for," Germany replied with a wink.

"Trap? Are you sure it'll work?" Austria inquired.

"I'm positive it'll work. Now, let me pleasure you~," Germany muttered with a smile before connecting his skin to Austria's once more. His teeth grazed the Austrian's skin, nipping and biting at the skin and leaving hickeys.

Austria moaned quietly and entwined his fingers into Germany's hair as the German moved lower and lower. Germany's exploring fingers found Austria's nipples – twisting, pinching, and toying with the pink nubs until they were hard and crimson in color. Austria gasped at Germany's ministrations and gently pulled at Germany's hair in encouragement. The German's mouth covered one nipple, his teeth grazing and tongue moving along the pert bud. Austria's back arched and he cried out in pleasure as Germany bit down harshly on the sensitive bud.

Germany moved down lower, his lips placing butterfly kisses along the smooth plane of Austria's cream-colored stomach. His hands explored – massaging, pinching, and caressing Austria's body and making the Austrian burn with desire. Germany stopped at Austria's crotch, making eye contact with Austria and smirking deviously. Austria returned the stare with clouded lust-filled eyes, his breathing rapid and his body craving more of Germany's sensual touches.

"P-please…Germany," Austria murmured in a shaky voice.

"Please what, Austria?"

"F-fuck me," Austria whispered and Germany smiled.

"Not yet~," Germany said teasingly.

_They had the whole night after all…_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"That bastard thinks he could have Specs all to himself, huh?" Prussia muttered with a smug smile, "I wonder what they'll do when I come to interrupt their little sex romp!"

Prussia quickly strolled through the lengthy hallways that led to Germany's room. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes scanning a conspicuous sign in the hallway that caught his attention. He purposefully ignored Austria's pleasure-filled cries that came from the other side of the door and walked closer to the sign, reading the words that were written in black marker.

_Only awesome people can follow the red arrows._

"Kesesesesese! _I'm _totally awesome, so they're talking about the awesome _me_!" Prussia cheered and followed the red arrow that was painted on the lower-right corner of the sign. This led him to Austria's room where he found another sign with a red arrow. The sign had the same words that the previous sign had written on it.

He followed the sign and it led him to the foyer.

Another sign led him to the frontdoor.

Another sign led him to the outdoor garden.

Another sign led him to the backdoor of the house.

Another sign led him to the kitchen.

Another sign led him to the dance floor.

Prussia looked around the room, working his way around the room in the attempt to find another sign. He eventually found it.

The sign was tied to a rope that was attached to the ceiling, hanging over the head of a lonesome-looking Canada who was sitting by himself.

The sign read:

_Only awesome people can fuck this person._

The sign also had a lot of arrows that were all pointing downwards onto Canada's head. Prussia snickered and sauntered over to Canada's form. Canada looked up and made eye contact with Prussia, his purple orbs going wide with surprise. Prussia stood in front of Canada; all the while, a wide grin was plastered onto his features.

"P-Prussia? ! W-what are you doing? !"

Prussia lifted Canada from his seat and threw him over his shoulders. Canada thrashed and kicked in the Prussian's firm hold, but Prussia ignored it and strolled through the hallways that led to his room.

"W-where are you taking me? !" Canada demanded in a soft voice.

"To my awesome room!" Prussia replied with a grin.

"Wait! Why?"

"Because _only awesome people can fuck this person_," Prussia replied as he used a hand to pat Canada's bottom.

"W-what? ! P-put me down!"

Canada kept thrashing, resisting and kicking, that is, until Prussia pulled his hair curl. His protests were swallowed up by a loud, breathy moan that made Prussia smile in triumph. He pulled on the hair curl some more, relishing in the wanton moans that fell from Canada's lips and was fully aware of the conspicuous erection that was pressing into his shoulders.

"Oh~ And who was resisting just now?" Prussia teased, moving his shoulders back and forth to press and rub against Canada's hard-on. Canada could only whimper, biting his lips feebly and moving his own hips to grind his crotch against Prussia for more friction. Prussia felt heat swirl in his groin as he heard Canada let out a small cry as he rubbed the hair curl between his fingers.

"Fuck," Prussia muttered as he scrambled to get his bedroom door open, throwing a hot-and-bothered Canada onto the bed and locking the door.

…

_And then they had three rounds of hot, sweaty guy-on-guy lovin'._

* * *

The fairy fell asleep after some time, only to be awoken by a series of short-winded gasps and groans. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching her sleeping limbs and wiping her eyes. Her eyes popped dramatically out of her head at the sight before her. She turned her head to the left and caught sight of Hungary, who was nosebleeding profusely. The fairy, somehow, magically pulled out a video camera from somewhere, placed on a table and turned it on to record what was occurring:

All of the nations that attended the party, apart from Prussia, Canada, Germany and Austria, were naked on the floor and having sex with each other – Greece was panting heavily and grinding desperately against Turkey; Poland was giving a blowjob to Lithuania while stroking Latvia's cock and Latvia was stroking Estonia's cock; Romano was arching his back against Spain who was teasing his nipples with his teeth and tongue while fingering Italy who was writhing in pleasure beside the pair; Russia was pounding into France's tight opening while France was pounding into Switzerland and thumbing the Swiss's erection; Japan and China were deep-throating each other in the 69 position while China was fingering Netherlands.

Sweden had Finland up against the wall and smothering his body with open-mouthed kisses; Hong Kong was licking and sucking at the skin of Korea's neck while his fingers were buried knuckle-deep within the Korean's entrance; Denmark was cupping the pale skin of Norway's ass as they kissed while Norway was stroking Iceland's cock; England was riding America and tweaking the American's nipples as they lip-locked. The whole room was filled with gasps, moans, groans and wanton cries of pleasure. _It was an international orgy and it was beautiful. Hooray for hot, sweaty, sexy, steamy, cracky, delicious buttsex!_

The fairy didn't know how the whole _sex romp of manliness_ started, but she wasn't complaining – she just sat back and enjoyed the show.

The _sex romp of manliness _lasted for a few hours until everyone passed out from intense exhaustion. _It was a mass of gay, sweaty, sleeping men…and it was beautiful._

* * *

Prussia, Canada, Germany and Austria walked out of their rooms simultaneously and Canada and Austria blushed and quickly walked, _uh…well, limped_, to the party area. Germany and Prussia eyed one another before the Prussian smiled widely.

"Had fun with Specs, West?"

"Ja," Germany muttered quietly.

"Just lettin' you know that the next time Specs gets laid, it'll be by my awesome five meters and not your pathetic two," Prussia taunted.

"That's not what he said. He said that you never satisfied him!" Germany growled.

"Are you sure you didn't hear wrong and confused my name with yours?" Prussia snickered.

"You bastard," Germany muttered with a small smile on his face.

"Why don't we just agree to share him…but, of course, he'll be spending more time with me! I'm just too awesome!"

"Ja. Awesomely terrible in bed," Germany stated. Prussia gaped at how his words were turned against him.

"I'm just kidding, bruder. Now, let's see how the party went without out us being there," Germany said. Prussia nodded and followed his brother down the halls, he and Germany both stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the naked, sleeping nations.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? !" Germany cried.

The fairy turned her head and gazed up at Germany.

"Orgy," was all she replied as she played absentmindedly with her wand. She turned her wand into an air horn.

"WAKE UP, ASSHOLES! !" the fairy screeched as she pressed on the top of the air horn forcefully. The blatant sound that emitted from the horn caused all of the countries to jump in shock.

"Good~. Now that you're up, PUT ON YOUR FUCKIN' CLOTHES!" the fairy ordered.

The nations scrambled to their feet and began to clothe themselves in a hurried fashion.

"WICKED PARTY, DUDE!" America cheered, playfully patting Germany on the back and laughing his signature laugh.

"Well, we're glad you all enjoyed yourselves and we thank you for coming," Germany said.

"Oh, they came, all right," the fairy muttered, "all over the floor, the walls, and themselves."

"_ANYWAY_, I please show yourselves out," Austria muttered. He was tired from lack of sleep and sore _all_ over.

The nations said their goodbyes and eventually left. Prussia, Germany and Austria slumped down in a nearby couch.

"That was an awesomely fun night!" Prussia cheered.

"Ja," both Germany and Austria agreed.

The fairy used her magic to return the house back to normal. The furniture was back in the room and everything was back in order.

"How much is that going to be?" Germany muttered.

"I'm not charging you for that," the fairy replied.

"REALLY?" Prussia screeched.

"Yup. These tapes can provide me with enough money for a long, _long_ time," the fairy said as she fiddled with three tapes in her hand.

"Tapes? Tapes of what?" Austria inquired.

"The orgy. And I had hidden cameras installed in Germany's room and Prussia's room."

"WHAT? !" the three shrieked simultaneously.

"You heard me," the fairy replied smugly as she put the tapes in a small safe she beckoned and locked it securely. She snapped her fingers and made the safe to disappear.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave then! Bye-bye!" the fairy cheered as he flew out the window and into the morning sky.

"That fairy is fucked-up," Prussia murmured.

"Ja," Germany and Austria agreed.

Just then, the fairy turned her wand into a bazooka, aimed it at the house, and _fired_…which blew up the house and caused an explosion.

"I _never_ said that I _wouldn't_ blow the place up, didn't I? Did you enjoy this fic, fan-fiction readers? If you didn't, well…THAT'S JUST TOO FUCKIN' BAD," the fairy bellowed.

"THE FOURTH WA-!"

The fairy quickly aimed her bazooka at the white mouse that, somehow, appeared _AGAIN_ and fired which caused another explosion.

"Annoying little fucker," the fairy muttered bitterly as he brushed off her wing and flew into the sky.

_THE END_

* * *

**America, England, Diamond and Bambii: *looks at fanfic and sighs* ._.  
England: Why are we in the funny? Don't you usually use the main characters that were in the fanfic?  
Diamond: Yeah, but they're sleeping now…because of the explosion… o_o  
America: They're dead? ! O_O  
Diamond: No, I used my abilities to revive them a little while ago. They're just unconscious.  
Diamond: Anyway… I LOVE THAT FAIRY! SHE'S AWESOME! :3  
America: Speaking of the fairy, Diamond, I've been wanting to ask you this… Is that fairy supposed to be you?  
Diamond: *stares blankly at America* ._.  
England: Well?  
Bambii and Diamond: Yes.  
England: Wow…well, your personality is kinda like Romano's, somewhat.  
Bambii: But she also has America's personality.  
Bambii: Let me see…Her personality is like Romano's, France's, America's, Korea's, Russia's and a dash of Germany's.  
Diamond: ._.  
America and England: I think your personality's too **_**unique**_**, Diamond.  
Diamond: *laughs nervously*  
Diamond: Anyway, me and NCISBALTOFAN were PM'ing each other and I decided to put one of the things were talking about in the funny! :3 *waves at NCISBALTOFAN* :D  
America, England, Bambii: Um…  
Diamond: It's about the 'Banana Ways' :3  
America and England: O_O  
Bambii: Um…what? -_-  
Diamond: The Banana Ways!  
Diamond: BTW, all of you are taking part in this! :)  
England: Absolutely not-  
Diamond: SHUT UP.  
Diamond: Now, step one: GROW A BANANA PEEL!  
*Diamond grows banana peel on her left leg, America grows banana peel on his right arm, England grows banana peel on his huge eyebrows, and Bambii grows banana peel on her left cheek*  
America, England, and Bambii: O_O WTF!  
Diamond: *giggles* Now, onto step two: SAY I'M A BANANA!  
Bambii: …  
England: …  
America: …  
Diamond: Say it or I will make elephants rape all of you...  
Bambii, England, and America: I-I'm a banana! *twitches*  
Diamond: YAYZ! :3  
Diamond: Now, we have to get our certificates from The Banana HQ! Buuuuuuut! They're not going to be ready until a few more days, so we'll have to wait.  
Bambii: I wonder about you…-_-  
Diamond: *shrugs*  
*BOING BOING BOING!*  
Diamond: Ukraine?  
*a BUSTY Ukraine appears!*  
Ukraine: Has anyone seen Russia? ! I finally have enough money to pay him for gas! :D  
Bambii: Um…no.  
*A WILD Russia appears!*  
Russia: You rang, da?  
Diamond: Okay, the funny's getting too long…  
Russia: WAIT-!  
Diamond: Please review, my lovely readers! :D**


End file.
